I Miss You
by Random007
Summary: Natasha gets hurt during a mission with the Avengers. What happens? (I'm sorry but I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Clint's POV

We had just finished a mission, we as in the Avengers. The heli-carrier was about to arrive to take us back to the Avengers tower, formerly Stark tower, when an escaped alien thing crept up behind us with two guns. Someone shouted "Turn around!" and we all saw it. I thought that it was aiming at Tasha but in the second it took me to get a arrow ready, she jumped in front of me and took two bullets.

"Robin Hood, she will be ok she's Natasha Romanoff." Stark says and I can't be bothered to respond, or just attack him. I know if it was Pepper none of us would be doing this to him except maybe Tasha but she isn't here and he's just trying to get a reaction, I think. Also the Avengers don't know about us. "Robin Hood? Aliens take your tongue?" I get up ready to attack him when Steve says "Clint, calm down and Tony, Natasha was-is his partner and she just took two bullets, one apparently quite near the heart, she's not in a stable condition, yet, and your out here not even caring?"

"So Barton and Romanoff are in love, or is it you, Rogers, and Romanoff?"

"Steve," I say, quite calmly, "Do you give me permission to kick him off the heli-carrier?" asking him, only because he is the unofficial head of the Avengers.

"NO! But if he says another word about Romanoff I will personally escort him to his own room." He then lowers his voice and mutters to me "I would say yes but I don't think it's too good for the baby if Pepper kills one of us when she's about to give birth." Stark shuts up after that and we sit in the small room in silence.

LATER IN THE AVENGERS TOWER

I am in the hospital, this tower has everything. Thor has gone to see Jane in New Mexico and will probably be back later with her because "She will probably be just as worried about Lady Natasha as I am." Bruce has gone to bed for a bit as he is always tired after being the Hulk. I think Tony went to find Pepper and Steve went to get a drink. I am thinking this when Pepper comes to see Nat and brings me back to reality. "Hey Clint," She says "She will be ok, you know, she promised me she would be around when the baby comes." Pepper is heavily pregnant and since Natasha and Pepper are the only two females that are permanent residents here in the tower, it is understandable that Pepper misses her, she is now surrounded by men. And apparently the baby's a boy.

"She promised me as well."

"What exactly did she promise you?"

"Before each mission either of uas goes on, single or Strike team Delta or of course the Avengers now, that as Strike Team Delta we will both make it back to each other, alive."

"Oh, Ok." Pepper looks like she's turning white, ghost white, with a green tint. I half help half a force Pepper in to a chair, whilst saying "Pepper what's up, come on Pepper tell me?" Then I shout "J.A.R.V.I.S tell Tony to get here now! Tell him it's Pepper!" I'm in full panic mode but ten seconds later, Stark walks in "Legolas! Why did Pepper say Romanoff ne- Peps? What's the matter?"

"Tony," she gasps.

"Legolas," Stark says "get some hospital staff, they'll know what to do." I run down the hallway, not believing that Tony Stark, of all people, has convinced me to leave my precious Natasha. I suppose it was some of Pepper's input as well and you kind of had to do stuff for pregnant women. Finally some body. "Excuse me, can you come down to room 007 I think that Pepper Potts is about to give birth." I say to the woman who rushes off in the direction I have just come in. I walk slowly back not wanting to invade their privacy if Pepper is really giving birth but when I get there Tony is leading Pepper in to the room next door. I go back to staring at Natasha in peace.

After a few minutes I say "Tasha don't die on me, I love you." And it is only then I notice Bruce Banner in the doorway.

"Don't worry," He says taking the chair had previously forced Pepper in to, " I won't tell anyone," and I know he won't.I feel like I can really trust him, Steve and of course Tasha, "But everyone already knows." He continues leaving me to say

"How?"

"For one you call her Tasha or Nat, and the rest of us can barely say Natasha and keep our heads. Two, you two can sleep in in the same room without getting shot by the other, no one else can even get the door half open without a gun or arrow pointed at then. Three-"

"Ok I get it," I say "But you know the couple act that we sometime play on missions? That stopped being an act just before Budapest."

"One, that's a long time to keep it from us and two, what actually happened in Budapest?"

"For one, one of the skills that you need most to be an assassin is acting and two, the night before we had to attack, Tasha and I kissed properly for the first time. The next day, we took out about twenty-five guards in this room and the last one had two guns both aiming at Tasha. He pulled both triggers just as I jumped...Where did she get shot?" I ask another man attending to her whilst ripping off my shirt.

"Here," He says pointing to the left side of of her neck, "And here." He says pointing not too far right of her heart.

"Gosh!" Bruce says "Strike Team Delta has matching scars."

"Thanks," I say to the man "Anyway Tasha remembers the waiting for me to heal part and I remember the kiss."

"Thanks Clint," Bruce says " Get better soon Natasha. I'm gonna see Pepper now, are you coming, Clint?"

"No, but tell me if the baby comes." I say and Bruce leaves me to my thoughts and to, well, Tasha.

"I love you, Tasha. I miss you. Please come back to me." I say quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Steve's POV

"I love you, Tasha. I miss you. Please come back to me." Clint says quietly. I suppose this would be a bad time to interrupt but by the time I've turned around Clint mutters "Not again," and says "Don't worry, Steve, but please don't tell the others."

"I won't." I reply sitting down, though the others already know. I don't point this out, knowing Clint wouldn't be happy to know.

Earlier, I felt that I should see Clint, being unofficial head of the Avengers I felt that I should give support to him, and ask when Natasha will be back at work. However now I see Clint I fell he just needs a shoulder to cry on and probably some food too. "She'll be ok." I say hoping that Clint won't take it the wrong way. "No." He says "Tell me the truth." "She will." I say "Look at Pepper, you took great care of her, she's still in labour, I think, but you helped her didn't you? And you've helped Natasha all these years. She'd be dead if they had sent a different agent. Clint look at me." He looks into my eyes and tears cascade out of them. Oh gosh what have I done? I go over and sit next to him, he rests his head on my shoulder and I feel his tears soaking through my shirt. I have no idea what to do so I ask the medical person to help me through hand signals. He bustles off and all the time he is gone I am think about how the Avengers need a new unofficial head for dealing with emotional stuff, I'm ok for directing during battles but when someone cries, I'm hopeless. The man brings back a syringe and injects it in to Clint. He stops crying and goes to sleep. The man puts him on the stretcher that I had not noticed was in the corner. I help take him off to the room next door (006) and head two doors down from there to Pepper's room (008) though, when I get there Pepper and Tony are just walking out. "It was just a scare." Pepper says "I suppose he DID want to wait for Natasha." Tony says looking unhappy. "That's a good thing, Tony," Pepper says, "I know you don't like her that much, but I do and Tasha's going to be the baby's favourite auntie-" "And only, at the moment." Tony says and I leave them alone to bicker amongst themselves.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Come on Clint, you have to eat." I say. Thor, Jane, Tony, Pepper, Bruce and even Betty have gathered in Natasha's hospital room, with Clint and I. Clint has been here for most of the week, sleeping in here and even pulling puppy eyes to get food delivered here.

"No." Clint says and we all know he won't be swayed.

"Clint-" Pepper starts to say but is interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S

"Sir?" J.A.R.V.I.S asks "Director Fury would like to let you know that he is coming up."

"Where? To here?" Clint asks sounding a little worried.

"Yes Agent Barton, to here." Fury says.

"It's not my fault." Clint says, before Fury has even accused him of anything.

"I know, I know. I just came to give you this," he hands him what all, well most of us, know as a mission file. "We'll be here to pick you up at 6AM tomorrow." Fury walks out and I push Jane to the side to follow him earning a "Hey!" from Thor but I cannot believe what Fury just did to Clint.

"Excuse me, Director, but can you not send someone else on Clint's mission tomorrow?" I ask trying to play nice.

"We'll, I can't have Natasha, who is our best Agent, and I'm already having to make second best with Barton. It's a high level mission, no one else would come out alive and Clint still works for S.H.I.E.L.D and is paid to do these missions so unless he dies he will be going tomorrow, whether you, or he, likes it or not." He turns away leaving me shell shocked.

As I return Clint shoots me a hopeful look. "Sorry." I say quietly, shaking my head.

"Clint, if your going to make it through that mission tomorrow you need to eat, lots." I say.

"Can you bring me some?" He says flicking through the file. "Because it looks like I'm going to be gone for three days and I..." He doesn't need to finish for us to know what he is trying to say.

"I'll get it." Pepper says and Tony goes to assist her. The other Avengers and their girlfriends all seem to make excuses to leave the room until it is just Clint, Natasha and I left in the room. Clint falls to the ground and tugs on my shirt.

"Please," he begs "Don't make me go, or at least come with me. I know I won't be able to get out without Tasha there. Please, Steve, please help me through this."

"I'll try." I promise "If Fury lets me, i'll be there, if not, i'll be on the comm. Whether he likes it or not."

_"Come back to us, Natasha he loves you, Natasha. I miss you. Please come back to us." _I think to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clint's POV

I can't actually believe I've made it this far. I am sitting just outside Fury's office listening to the raging battle going on inside. Steve had to literally drag me out of Natasha's room this morning and when we had made it outside, there was a car waiting for us after checking S.H.I.E.L.D numbers he let me in. The guy then said to Steve "I'm only supposed to be picking Agent Barton up." and Steve replied "Well, I'm Captain America." Giving me a wink. Once we were both safely let in to the back of the car, I muttered to him "I thought it was only Tony who did that?" and he replied "Well, he wasn't going to let me through otherwise and I AM Captain America." We sat in silence and my thoughts returned to Tasha.

I tune in to Steve's argument with Fury about coming with me. This has been going on for a while and I don't know why Steve doesn't just give up.

"...Leave him alone helpless with only the new handler to tell him what to do? I might be ok if it were Coulson but he's dead-" Steve says

"The handlers not new, they've had him for ten months. I don't want Barton dead. Every time he hears your voice he will think of her. I need him to stay focused-" Fury argues

"Then let me go with him!"

"What are you going to do with the shield while you are in the bar or whatever? Because if you don't have that how are you going to help him?" Although I really want Steve to come with me, all of Fury's arguments are valid. In a spur of the moment decision, I burst through the doors and shout "DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT I THINK?" Then slightly more calmly continue "I think Steve should wait outside with a comm that can only be hooked up to mine if the handler thinks I need him. We can still both talk to him but only to each other if he connects it up."

"That is not actually a bad idea Barton. Go suit up, both of you, and be at the taking off platform in five." Fury agrees. Steve and I hurry down the hallway to where our suits live.

Five minutes later, the Cap and I are sitting opposite eeach other in a small jet headed for Plymouth, England. My newish handler who took over from Phil, John Mitchell, is on my left looking the Captain up and down. "So, found yourself a new partner, Clint, while Romanoff's on leave?" there's a low growl and I don't realize it's coming from me until Steve says "Calm down Clint, he's just pulling your leg." But the look in his eyes shows that he is just as angry as I am but Steve is a master at not letting your emotions show, just like Tasha. That is one of the things I hate about Mitchell, he doesn't understand that the bond Tasha and I share is so much deeper than normal assassin partners, if any assassin partnership is normal. A mechanical voice announces that we have reached our destination, and I begin to go through a plan of Acton with Mitchell: Day one; Find and make friends with target. Day two; Meet up again and find a destination with a suitability close side-alley and suggest we meet there the next day. Day three; Take out target in the suitability close side-alley. This is fairly standard but I don't know if i'll be able to do it without Tasha. _"Of course you can, Clint." _I think_. _

Later I am just about to go and meet the target when Mitchell says through the comm "Barton, off you want this mission over ASAP, there's an alley to the right of you now, if you can get them to go that far."

"I'll try." I reply

"And the Cap will be there but will stay in the shadows until-if need him, just say 'Cap' even when your in the building and I'll link your comma and send him over."

"Ok, thanks."

I make my way into the building and sit myself at the bar right next to the person whose face matches the picture in the file.

"Hey, handsome." she says. It looks as if I'm going to have to play it this way.

"Hey, beautiful." I reply trying to get some conversation going. After around half an hour it is apparent that she has no idea that I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D, even less that I'm Hawkeye.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" I ask knowing I can't kill her in there "It's getting quite hot in here, and loud I can barely hear you!" She agrees to come with me and as soon as we're in the alley, Mitchell confirms that she's the right target and I pull out a gun and she says "Thanks." as I pull the trigger.

"Come on," says Steve stepping out of the shadows and he leads me to the jet. Once I'm on I feel relief, that is until I see that Pepper is calling me. It's 11PM want would Pepper be calling me unless Tasha had died? Actually I remember it's only 6PM there and she normally stays up until 10 answering e-mails and stuff. The phone is still ringing in my hand and I press accept call and hold it to my ear. "Clint are you ok? About nine hours after you left Natasha started to toss and turn and I figured it would take you nine hours to get there and then about ten minutes ago she just stopped like you had died or something..."

"Pepper it did take us nine hours to get there and I did stop fighting about ten minutes ago but I won and were coming back now-"

"So the whole mission is only going to take 24 hours?"

"Yes, I just really wants to get back. Tasha's still alive?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Pepper, I have to go now, were about to take off. See you soon ok?"

"Yep. Bye!"

"Bye..."

I put the phone down and go to a well-earned sleep.

"Clint wake up I am not carrying you any where." Steve says and I realize that we're back say the tower.

_"Come back to us, Tasha. I love you, Tasha. I miss you. I need to get back to you" _I think as I run up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I have been at the London Anniversary games this weekend and most of this was written on trains. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited favourited or just read this story so far. It is my first Fanfic and I'm kind of proud of myself for getting this far. Anyway here is**

Chapter Four

Clint's POV

I burst through the doors of the hospital room, 007, and see Pepper, holding her hand.

"Hey Pepper, and Tasha it's good to see your still alive." I say. As soon as the word 'Tasha' leaves my lips, though Natasha's eyes begin to open and her mouth stretches in to an 'O'.

"Clint, how did you do that?" Pepper asks quietly.

"I'm Hawkeye." I respond and Pepper says

"Not you as well! I heard Steve do it yesterday, Tony does it all the time and Thor is always going 'I am Thor, Son of Odin.' I'm not going to be surprised if Bruce says later 'I am the Hulk."

"Wait, what?" Natasha says, "Where am I? How long was I out for? What happened to put me in here?"

"Tasha," I say while Pepper gets up and leaves, sensing Natasha would be angry, "You're in the hospital in the tower, you've been here for a week and a bit, you know you jumped in front of me and took two bullets." Tasha stays calm, and says,

"Where? And now I can stop owing you for Budapest." As I point I say,

"You _never_ owed me for Budapest." And she replies,

"I did and do we now have matching scars?"

"Yes."

"Clint please say you weren't sitting here all the time I was out."

"No, I wasn't Fury forced me to go on a mission."

"Is that what the cut is from?" I hadn't even noticed the cut along my left cheekbone until she said it

"Yes." I say.

Natasha's POV

I cannot believe that Fury forced him on a missson while I was out. I would have point-blankly refused to go. Clint says it was supposed to be a three day one too. He got it done faster though because even without me, he's still Hawkeye.

"So, what have I missed? Pepper?" I inquire.

"Nothing much. Pepper had a scare in here and turned ghostwhite, but nothing new. Pepper said she will not call it Tony Jr. though." Clint says.

"Good for her," I say swinging my legs out of the bed and ripping the IV's from my arm, "I'm getting some food, you coming?" I half walk, half run down the hallway knowing that Clint will be after me. I walk silently in to the shared Avengers kitchen where Steve says "Natasha? You're alive?" I am about to say 'Yes' when Clint come in and says,

"Tasha, they want you to come down for five, only five, I promise I'll time it." I give him a look which says 'please.' He know I hate hospital. For one, its a reminder the hospital fire and another, when I was captured in China, they put me on a hospital table and sliced me up. Clint got me out of that one. I still have scars, mental and physical. Putting my dislike behind I follow him and mutter, "You'd better time it."

Four minutes and thirty eight seconds later, we make our way back up o the kitchen, only to find it empty. Five minutes ago it had been full of life, everyone in here. Clint says, "J.A.R.V.I.S. Where are the other Avengers?" and J.A.R.V.I.S. replies

"They are down outside hospital room 008, sir." We make our way down there but I cat bring myself to get out of the lift. "You go," I say to Clint "Tell Pepper I said I'm too scared."

"Tasha-" He begins,

"Go." I say

Clint's POV

"Thor, will you please go and either drag or carry Natasha out of the lift. She needs to be here for Pepper." I say as I approach the other Avengers.

"Certainly." Thor says and he and Jane go off to coax Tasha down here. Steve says to me,

"Pepper's in real labour now. Tony 's probably pacing in there and Pepper 's probably screaming at him- good the the walls are soundproof." The door opens and Tony steps out.

"Where's Natasha?" he asks me sounding desperate, not an easy thing to make Tony Stark sound. "Thor's getting her. She wouldn't come out of the lift." I say.

"Well, go and get her. Pepper's screaming for her. No idea why though."

"I know why." said Natasha who is being pushed down the corridor by Thor. She and Tony disappear in to Pepper's room. Four hours later the rest of us are allowed to come in and a baby girl sits in Tony's arms, well I assume it's a baby girl, it's got a pink baby-gro on. Pepper has just given birth yet they're already arguing about names.

"It should be Antonia." Tony says very a sure of himself.

"No, something unique like... Lilliana." Pepper says.

"I like that," Natasha and Jane say and Tony agrees,

"It wouldn't be too bad..."

"Natasha, you said you would choose the middle name." says Pepper.

"Of course," Natasha replies, "Hmmm... how about Ocean."

"That's genius." says Jane.

"Right," says Thor "This young babes name is Lilliana Ocean Stark. Ag-" He cuts off as Natasha falls to the floor.

"What just happened?" asks Pepper who cannot see.

"Come back to us, Tasha. I love you. I miss you. Just stay with me." I say as her eyes slowly open, getting a strange look from Tony, Thor, Jane and I assume Pepper but I can't see her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Just stay with me." I hear Clint say like he's in pain. I, however, am actually in pain. My back is killing me. I think I must have blacked out because I am on the floor, Clint crouching beside me.

"Are you two together?" Tony asks and I guess Clint must have said that he loved me. That was idiotic, especially in front of Stark, let alone everyone else. Clint begins to talk to me with his eyes saying "You, me upstairs now. We need to talk." We do this quite often and the others get really annoyed by it. Today, though, no one seems to have noticed.

"Looks like I'm pretty tired," I say out loud, "I know I've been out for a week but yeah, I'm tired." I go to make my way upstairs and have no idea how Clint's going to get out if there. Five seconds later, however, he is by my side. We go up to the second to top floor, which is Clint's but I normally stay there too, and sit on his bed. I ask him,

"Please don't say you said you loved me in front of Stark." He replies.

"Won't say it then."

"You, Sir, then get the title of complete idiot." I pause for a second, weighing my options, "I need to let off some steam. Wanna spar?" I ask. He accepts and we make our way down to the gym.

One intense sparring match later, which I won, we are resting when Steve walks into the room. "Knew I'd find you two here," he says, "I don't think the others did but I saw your eyes thingy earlier. Do you want some food? Jane's making some Mac 'n' chesse."

"Yeah we'll be up after a shower." Clint says and Steve leaves. I give Clint daggers. "J.A.R.V.I.S tell Stark that if he makes even one innuendo about Natasha and I, we will both personally kill him."

"Of course sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. says in his cute British accent.

"I forget how handy that little guy is." I tell Clint. He nods.

Two showers and a lift ride later, we are sitting round the massive kitchen table. All eight of us, as the baby is asleep ain a crib in in the corner. "Clint, Natasha, Thanks for joining us!" Stark says as we sit down.

"Just remember what J.A.R.V.I.S said Stark," I reply, "And the death threats."

"Wasn't that what J.A.R.V.I.S said?" Stark mutters but is half drowned out by Pepper who growls, just like I would, I suppose,

"Lilliana is not growing up without a father." We all eat in silence after that.

"Movie Night!" Stark declares, something he does around about every month, "To celebrate Lilliana's birth and Natasha's coming back to humanity."

"I think I'll pass." Clint and I say at the same time. The lift door opens and Mitchell, our new handler after Coulson 'Kicked the bucket', steps in and says, "Barton, I'm afraid you're gonna have to. Good to see you alive, Romanoff."

"Quite fun to live." I then digest what he's just said, "What? Clint's not going on another mission without me. No I'm coming too." I say, afraid for Clint. I know he's Hawkeye and everything but, I still worry for him. Plus, I haven't seen any action for almost two weeks, I think.

"Stay here, Tasha, you just came back. I can't lose you again." Clint says, his voice full of worry.

"Fine, both of you come to base, Fury will decide if Romanoff can help. I don't even know if it's a mission, Fury just told me that he wanted Barton. And the rest of you are gonna be needed in a week. Minus you, Stark. You're on baby leave." We enter the lift a zoom up to the top. We get onto another mini jet, something I've been on far too many times. When we land at S.H.I.E.L.D base, around half an hour later, and exit the jet. Fury greets us on the landing deck and just looks at me.

"Couldn't miss the action, could you Romanoff. Barton's only here because I need his report on the mission earlier and I know he won't do it when you're around so I brought him here. Though, while you're here I may as well get you looked over. I've got an Avengers mission scheduled for next week, you're blowing up a new version of HYDRA base. I know Stark can't go so I need the rest of you performing to your best standards. Come with me, Natasha. Go to your office, Clint." Clint and I shared an office. We had never appreciated all the paperwork Coulson did for us until he died and we had to do it ourselves. Clint's 'in tray' was normally overflowing, mine normally empty. When the guy checking me over had deemed me completely Ok and I was given the all clear for next week's mission, I was told to do whatever I wanted, except to go into my office, the Black Widow was never one to follow orders though. I open the door and find it empty. "Gosh, Clint. Where are you? I Love you. I know that we've been apart only a few hours but Clint, I do miss you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Natasha POV

"Agent Barton?" Mitchell's voice comes from the other side of the closed door.

"Do you know where he is?" I whisper, opening the door.

"What? He's supposed to be here. And you're not." Mitchell replies, obviously confused.

"Well, I-" I try to find the words to explain.

"Natasha, you need to find Barton. Emergency mission." Mitchell tells me.

"I'm coming too." I protest.

"It was supposed to be for both of you anyway." He explains

"Oh ok."

"Are you going to find him or not? It is an emergency!" He shouts at me.

"Find who?" Clint says from the open doorway.

"Clint, where've you been?" I ask him.

"I had to give that thing in remember?" He answers

"Oh anyway Mitchell, what's the mission about?" I ask.

"One of the best agents on the British branch has been taken. We found her location but we need you two to get her out." He informs us.

"What's her name?" Clint asks, in mission mode now.

"Agent Carter III." He tells us.

"As in Peggy Carter, Steve's girlfriend." I ask, making the connection.

"Are they going out now? But yes." He says.

"Have you told Steve?" Clint asks.

"No..."

"Are you planing to?" I ask.

"Err..."

"Do you want us to, they probably expect us to be home before midday tomorrow and it looks as if we're not, so we have to call the Tower anyway"

"Ok, just tell him he can't help." He says

"Why?" Clint asks, sounding surprised.

"Because we're leaving in give minutes." He says and I spy his smirk.

"We'll tell him that but what's the real reason?" I ask, spotting the tomfoolery.

"He'll be unfocused. She'll probably be in a bad shape and he will make a fuss." That's understandable.

"Ok." Clint pulls out his cell and dials Pepper.

"Why Pepper?" I ask curious because I thought we were calling Steve.

"To say- Hi Pepper!" Pepper has answered the phone

"Hi, why are you calling at 11PM?" She asks and I say,

"Oh sorry, are you up? We needed to say we won't be home for a bit, probably three days."

"Its ok, we are all still watching the movie. Mission?" She asks, knowing full well we're at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yeah. Pepper can you get Steve?" Clint asks, now's the time we have to break the news.

"Yeah. STEVE." She hollers and a few seconds later Steve's voice can be heard. Clint gives me the phone, knowing I'm best at delivering news. Especially bad news.

"Clint?" He asks, as it is Clint's phone, "This better be good, you're inter-"

"Steve they've got Peggy." I say.

"What? Who've got Peggy?" He asks, worried.

"The latest version of HYDRA." I inform him and wait for the blow.

"I'll be at S.H.I.E.L.D. in ten." He says. not the shouting I was expecting. I suppose it is Steve, not Tony.

"No, we're leaving in five and Mitchell said its just me and Clint, no offence but you'll be no help we need light foot steps. The Avengers are blowing up the base in a week, you can help then." I hope he just worries about battle plans now, not Peggy.

"You'd better get her out alive, Widow," He growls. I don't think I've seen him this worried or protective before. "You too, Hawkeye." I disconnect the call.

"Captain sorted out." I say and Mitchell beckons us to a jet. We are already suited up and ready to fly to a new version of HYDRA base in Canada.

STEVE'S POV

"Clint?" I ask, as Pepper gives me her phone mouthing 'Clint', "This better be good, you're inter-" They were interrupting the film.

"Steve they've got Peggy." Natasha says

"What? Who've got Peggy?" Peggy is an agent who has to be at least as good as Natasha. Then again, Natasha was just out for a week and a bit.

"The latest version of HYDRA." HYDRA? This is bad.

"I'll be at S.H.I.E.L.D. in ten." I reply to Natasha but before I can exit the call she says,

"No, we're leaving in five and Mitchell said its just me and Clint, no offence but you'll be no help we need light foot steps. The Avengers are blowing up the base in a week, you can help then."

"You'd better get her out alive, Widow," I growls. Peggy is my first proper girlfriend, and I have to keep her alive if not for her or me for her grandmother. "You too, Hawkeye." I growl knowing he'll be there. Natasha disconnects the call.

I cannot believe that they're not letting me come with them. I mean, it's Peggy, she's my girlfriend. I can't believe that Clint didn't stick up for me. I hear Fury's argument coming back to me...

_"And I don't want Barton going the same way. Every time he hears your voice he will think of her. I need him to stay focused-"_

I know that it would be true to me too, I'd be unfocused, I can't believe that Clint's letting Natasha go either, I know she heals fast but she was out for a week and a bit, Clint is normally so protective. Every mission we've been on as the Avengers since the first battle in New York, he's always said "She's a spy not a solider" though I suppose this is more spying and getting someone out if we're not going to blow it up until next week. I'm going. To give them hell then. How dare they take my Peggy. "Come back to me, Peggy. I love you. I miss you. Just let Natasha and Clint find you and bring you back to me." I say, almost crushing Pepper's phone in my hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve's POV

"Steve? What happened? What did they say?" Pepper asks and when I do not reply, she says quietly, "Steve, I need my phone tomorrow."

"Sorry Pepper." I say as I give it back to her, hoping I didn't crush it to death.

"What did you say about Peggy? Is she coming over soon? I thought she was on a mission." Pepper asks and I really do not want to tell her.

"She was."

"Why were Natasha and Clint talking to you about her then?"

"Pepper," I gasp, "Pepper, she has been taken." Pepper's eyes widen.

"Sorry, Steve."

"If Natasha and Clint have to go to get her back, then it's bad." I realize.

"They're S.H.I.E.L.D.s best agents, they'll get her out." Pepper assures me.

"Dead or alive? It's HYDRA, Pepper, they killed so many people. I thought I gave up my life to stop them."

"Steve it's-"

"If you dare say that it is ok Pepper, I will not be responsible actions." Pepper looks in to my eyes. I look away. " Pepper tell the others I'm not watching any more, but do not tell them why." Pepper nods as I walk to my bedroom. I lie down on my bed and cry in to my pillow. It is a rare thing for Captain America to do, cry, but it happens, to show I'm only human.

Clint's POV

I can't believe I didn't fight more for Steve to come. He fought to come with me when Tasha was on deaths door, now Peggy might be and I didn't help him at all. We have been sitting on this jet for a while now. To my left Tasha looks uncomfortable and keeps stealing glances at who ever is driving the jet. I know she doesn't trust them to drive this thing, she would not trust anyone to drive this except from herself or me. I am getting uncomfortable from these stupid seats, next time S.H.I.E.L.D. get a new jet, I'm going to insist that the seats are softer. Personally at the moment I am hating HYDRA for making their base this far in to Canada. And for taking Peggy, I wonder how well Steve is taking the news. I feel so bad for leaving him in New York. I just go around in circles.

"Clint?" Tasha asks.

"Yeah?" I reply, looking to the left in to her eyes.

"I- never mind."

"What Tasha?"

"I said never mind, Clint" She sighs.

"Tash, you have made me want to know now." I say.

"Agents, 10 minutes until you have to get out." The voice says. Natasha jumps up and begins strapping holsters to places on her body and her widow bites to her wrists. I sling my quiver over my back, grab my bow and sit back down again.

"You will need these two." Mitchell stalks in to the room, throws us each a backpack and stalks out. Natasha flinches away from hers but my quick reflexes allow me to catch both. These are parachute backpacks.

"Tasha? It will be fine, they don't normally do that." I tell her. Last time we used parachutes like the ones in these packs, Tasha's malfunctioned and I was barely able to catch her. I did though.

"I can't, Clint. I actually cannot." She informs me. If she has decided that, it is already time to resort to last resorts.

"What about Peggy, Tash? We are the only two who can save her. What about Steve? You know how much he loves her. Would you ever be able to look in to his eyes again if we don't do this? What if it were me Tasha? What if he was the only one who could save me, and he didn't go because he was afraid of a stupid parachute?" I look up to what was supposed to be her face but her head is bowed, a mass of red curls in its place.

"Everything alright?" Mitchell says, swinging back in. Natasha's head snaps back up.

"Yes, Sir," She says rather hurriedly. Mitchell shoots me a look. Natasha has never called him sir before. She grabs a parachute from me and as she struggles to put it on says, "Mitchell? Can we jump out together?" He shoots me another look which plainly says, 'Why?' I nod and mouth, 'Tell you later,' To Tasha he replies,

"Sure. Barton you might want to start putting that on." I smile. I'm glad Tasha is doing this. For Steve, for Peggy.

After around 10 minutes later, the jet stops. I'm sure that this is just part of the plan but Natasha and I both look at each other, worried. Mitchell comes back and hands us each a comm. We insert them in to our ears as the door opens. Tasha grabs my hand and together we jump. I can tell she is pulling on her string to release her parachute, it hasn't worked yet. I pull mine out as she puts two arms around my neck. Once mine is up I say to her, "Tasha, honey, it will be ok. I've got you and I will never let you go." She whispers,

"I know," before we softly land.

"Agents, you need to go approximately 1.5 miles north west and there will be a fence. The rest is up to you." Mitchell says on the comm. He probably heard what I said to her but I don't care.

Breaking into the base is simple. One arrow disables all the security cameras, the fence is made of a thin wire which Natasha can easily break. Finding Peggy is harder. Endless corridors of similar doors, similar walls and similar lengths. We tell Mitchell after every turn where we go so we can get back. My memory may be good, Natasha's even better, but this would be too difficult. The next corridor is different. Instead of the clean white walls, the walls are grey and dirty.

"She must be here. It is like a prison." She pushes open the first door. Empty. The second door has one woman strapped to a table. It is Peggy.

"Steve?" She croaks.

"No," Natasha says, "Peggy it's us. Clint and Natasha. Black Widow and Hawkeye." She has only met me once, I have always been on a mission when Steve has brought her round. Natasha however, was around when she stayed for a week. They have talked since then I am sure.

"Take me to Steve," she rasps, "Please, just take me away from here."

"Can you walk?" I ask, undoing the shackles. She shakes her head, "This is going to be a bit uncomfortable but it will help us get out faster." Natasha helps her climb on to my back and we back out of the cell. Three gunshots later the three men who had appeared outside the cell, are dead.

"Come on." Natasha whispers. Mitchell feeds us the directions and Natasha occasionally shoots someone creeping up on us. We finally make it outside and find quite a lot of men waiting for us. I shoot an arrow and explode it. Most of them drop dead and Natasha picks off the rest.

"Overhead jump on as soon as you are close enough." Mitchell says. I shoot a rope arrow which pulls Peggy and myself up. The jet swings low and picks Natasha up. We both immediately stitch up some of her worse wounds and apply dressing to the rest. We sit back in to those stupid uncomfortable seats and hope for the best.

Steve's POV

"Steve, mate? Are you okay?" Bruce's voice is on the other side of the door. I look at the clock. 3:12...pm. No wonder they are worried about me. If Pepper has told them though... Gosh I hope for her she has not. "Steve? Are you there? Why did you not want to watch the rest of the film last night? Pepper would not tell us."

"I'm fine," I croak, not sounding fine at all.

"Steve. What. Is. The. Matter."

"Nothing. I'm going to shower."

"Steve. Do not make me break down the door."

"Bruce. Leave me alone. I might have some lunch after I have a shower." I say, noticing I am hungry.

"I will be coming back." I hear his footsteps fade away and go to have that shower. Afterwards, I come out of my room and for some reason, no idea why, I bring my phone. I go into the kitchen, only to find it empty. I make myself a sandwich and go to eat it in the lounge. The others are all in there. They all look at me as I sit down and munch. "Are you ok?" Bruce asks and before I can reply my phone rings. This thing named caller I.D. tells me it's Natasha. This is either going to be very good or very bad.

"Hi Natasha." I say as I bring it to my ear.

"Steve. It's me. I'm so sorry. I did not mean to. Honest." It's Peggy. That means that Natasha got her out alive.

"Oh gosh, Peggy. I love you so much. Never leave me like that again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Tell Natasha and Clint thanks."

"I will. Steve? I love you."

"Come back to me, Peggy. I love you. I miss you."

A/N sorry for not updating yesterday I am staying in a place with no wifi :-( and probably won't be able to update next week. This is the second last chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Steve's POV

"What was that all about? Isn't she meant to be on a top secret mission somewhere? Come on Capsicle, tell us." Tony commands me.

"Ok," I reply, "Peggy, who is my girlfriend, was taken by HYDRA on her top secret mission. Clint and Natasha got sent on a mission to get her out, that's what Natasha told me last night, she called me then because they got Peggy out. Gosh, I hope she is ok. I hope Natasha and Clint did not do anything stupid getting her out. What if Natasha got hurt. Oh gosh-"

"Don't do that to yourself. It helps if you calm down, I should know. Steve, mate? If Peggys ok and she was calling off Natasha's phone, they are all ok. If Clint wasn't Peggy wouldn't have been able to get Natasha's phone off her, same if she wasn't. You spoke to Peggy." Bruce's words calmed me.

"That's right.". I smiled. Peggy, the light of my life, was ok.

Natasha's POV

"Natasha, where am I?" Peggy asked me, "The last thing I remember is talking to Steve... Can you call him again." We were in S.H.I.E.L.D. medical, New York, where we had landed after getting back from freezing cold Canada. Peggy had to undergo a minor opperation and was then cleared to go as long as she took it easy for two weeks and then came back for a check up at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Peggy, you are in S.H.I.E.L.D. medical, New York. And I can do one better. Clint and I have been told to take you back to the tower for two weeks. Steve doesn't know and he's so worried I think he needs a nice suprise."

"Thank You."

"No thank yourself. Come on, let's get out of this ruddy hospital, I hate it. Clint's waiting in the car." Peggy and I got up and walked to the car park. I helped her in and Clint drove off. It is a short drive from the base to the Tower and none of us uttered a single word the whole journey.

"Jarvis, do not tell the others we are back." Clint hissed as we pulled in to the garage. We all got out of the car and piled in to the lift. As we walked out of the lift on level eighty nine where the Avengers would most likely be,we heard shouts coming crime the lounge and by the sounds of it Bruce was beating Steve at some Wii game andSteve was befuddled by the technology. I then noticed Tony sitting in the corner of the kitchen, where we are, playing with Lilliana. Clint put a finger to his lips and Tony nodded and smiled. We walked on. Clint stopped as we neared the room and gently pushed Peggy forward. She entered the room and said,

"Steve?"

Steve's POV

"Steve?" I turn around and see Peggy. She has a few scratches and bruises across her face and isn't walking quite right but I jump up and run to her.

"Peggy, why aren't you in medical?" I ask, suddenly worried. She was held captive in a HYDRA base, and obviously isn't perfect. I give her a kiss and we sit down together. Bruce is still playing the game on the television by himself I do not get, the buttons are too fiddly.

"Natasha said I could and I didn't argue with her. I can't say I hate hospitals was much as her, but I can't say that I like them either. How are you, anyway, it feels like I have not seen you in ages."

"NATASHA!" I shout, knowing she will probably be behind the door.

"Yes, Captain?" She and Clint both walk from behind the door.

"Was she really released?"

"Yes, told you he would ask Clint, I have the papers here." She hands me the sheets of paper in her hands.

"When did you guys get back?" Bruce asks, realizing that I have stopped playing.

"To S.H.I.E.L.D? A few hours ago. Peggy had a minor operation on her leg then we were told to go." Clint replies.

"What? You had an operation?" I ask, worried again.

"Stop worrying, Steve, I am perfectly, well not perfectly but, I am fine." She tells me.

"Somewhere in those sheets of paper is all of the stuff that Peggy isn't allowed to do. Fury said to make sure she stuck to it." Natasha said.

"Thanks, now I will not be allowed out of bed for two weeks." Peggy sarcastically replied. There really was nothing wrong with her. Except that she had been held captive in an enemy base. And she was limping.

"Earth to Steve." Natasha shouted and Peggy was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Asgard to Captain Steve, too." Thor was here. He didn't get that it was just a phrase.

"Hi, Thor, it is good to see you."

"Friend Clint, Lady Natasha, you are back!" Thor exclaimed and pulled them both off the sofa in to a bone-crushing hug.

"Yes...We...Are...Can't...breathe...Thor." Clint and Natasha managed to say between them.

"Sorry, friends. Do I make a habit of doing that?" He asked, oblivious that with each hug he gave, someone almost died.

"Yes!" Everyone, including myself, chuckled.

"I think that this calls for a movie night." Tony walked in carrying baby Lilliana in his arms.

"No, Tony, we had one this week already." Bruce said.

"Capsicle didn't finish it, Pepper missed some, Natashalie and Katniss did not even start it, Thor was asleep for most of it and you weren't even watching."

"I think I will pass, again." Clint and Natasha say, both look at each other and smile.

"I think we should too." I say, referring to Peggy and myself.

"No. I will not allow it. I shall chain you down. Come on, you guys can even choose the movie."

Nobody's POV

They all had a massive fight over that. When Steve and Peggy won the battle of the movies, Natasha and Clint did have to be chained down to watch it. Metaphorically. They were eating each others faces off the whole time though, according to Bruce who was the awkward person on the end of that sofa. According to Tony, who was across the room, they were having a full on make out. Once the film was over, Pepper walked in and quickly snapped a photo on her phone. It showed Tony playing with Lilliana, Steve hugging Peggy, Bruce sitting awkwardly and Natasha and Clint kissing. It was one for the Avengers scrapbook. Not that they had one. The shutter sound made everyone look up. Tony got J.A.R.V.I.S. to pull up the photo on the T.V. screen while they were all cringing, Lilliana laughed her first little laugh. It was the right time to. No one needed to come back, no one was missing. The Avengers were whole once again.

**A/N So that wraps up this FanFic. Please review. This is my first one and I hope you liked it. Please check out my other story, Who is my father?. Until next time,**

**Random007.**


End file.
